The Unified Republic of the Caribbean
Info Written by: Albert Spark Setting Set in the Post—EITC Days of the Caribbean, after the Pirates were vanquished and the EITC took over the Caribbean entirely, this is the story of a group of people in the country of the Caribbean. All the islands united as one, which have been great until recently when major events occur. Characters Protagonists Neutral *Christopher Crane - Elected in as the leader of the Republic by many gangs and clans, he is a strong political leader of the Republic. Antagonists *Stormwalker - Known for her large gang, she makes sure to have the corrupted government stay in line no matter what so she is always on top. Many fear even meeting the leader of the House of Storms clan. Act I We find ourselves on Port Royal, the capital of the United Caribbean Republic, at the Republic Palace, the former Governor's Mansion where there is hustle and bustle about for some reason. We find ourselves in the Office of the 10th Great Lord of the Republic Christopher Crane(thinking): I have never seen this ever before.... it can not be the day..... it can not be the day... I swear if one of those asses come in here and decide that I am the first bastard to avoid— A Man bursts in to the office and salutes the Great Lord then begins to speak Man: Mister... Great Lord... sir.... We have official word that Padres Del Fuego and Outcast Isle have officially seceded and rebelled against us. Christophe rsits there in silence for a while, then suddenly he almost literally tosses the desk across the office and yells Christopher Crane: GOD DAMN THIS WOOOOOOOOOORLD! Scene I 4 Days Later.... We find ourselves on Terre d'argent, formerly France's Island until the EITC takeover. In a house near a cliff, a French man named Francois Côté weeps with his sister Celestine Côté after receiving news of the death of his mother and father whom were serving for the 1st Caribbean Military in Padres Del Fuego after fire broke out in the recent secession and rebellion of the island. Francois:I knew it.... I knew it Clestine! I knew we should have stopped them from going... now they're dead.... gone for life.... Oh God why care anymore.... Celestine:I know brother, I am not content with this news myself....... I am so sorry I convinced them.... please forgive me.... They wept and wept hugging and apologizing and kissing wishing theyd not done the worst of things. 2 Days later.... we find them looking through multiple pages at the Docks listing work and what ship to take to go there off island. Francois: I can not seem to find some dammed job at all in here that we could possibly do! Celestine: Brother we wil find one.... Francois:But there is literally nothing! Nothing at all! Celestine: Except for this. (Celestine flips to a page that states a Messenger Jobfor the government, they would be taking messages to and from Raven's Cove for the Governor there. Celestine squealed) This could be it! It is perfect! Far from home and a place that is not so riddled of violence! We must, we must brother! Francois: But... Celestine: It's what Mother and Father would have wanted. Scene 2 Category:Fan Plays